Obra de arte
by TwoShamans
Summary: Roy ama a Riza, pero no sabe cómo decírselo. Durante una cena los recuerdos los abordan...y de por medio unos robos encargados ese mismo día al Full Metal. Oneshot Roy&Riza, obvio.


No, no me pertenece. A parte de la trama del fic, nada de nada de Full Metal Alchemist me pertenece, es horroroso recordarlo.

Debo avisar que quizás Edward no pinte nada aquí pero… ¡Es él, tenía que hacer aparecer a este pequ…lindo chico!

Espero que lo disfrutéis y dejéis reviews (y si no es así, pues también podéis dejarlosXD).

_**Obra de arte**_

_Es bella…_

_Tan bella…_

El eco de su propia voz le decía cómo le gustaba. Siempre allí, a su lado, prometiendo que lo protegería. Y él se contenía, porque sabía que sus palabras no tenían secretos ocultos. Aún así, era difícil el verla cada mañana, cada tarde, y no poder tenerla por la noche.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, distraído, despeinándose. Cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Full Metal lo observaba esperando alguna orden. No podía concentrarse ni en las conversaciones, pensó. Intentó recordar sobre qué estaban hablando mientras el rubio comenzaba a mover impaciente el pie. A Roy le pareció tan insoportable que hiciera eso que acabó por preguntarle de qué estaban hablando en vez de esforzarse en pensar.

-Coronel idiota…-murmuró el chico entre dientes, intentando que su superior no lo escuchara pues le debía un respeto, pero este lo hizo.

-Pulga en desarrollo…

-…-Edward cerró los ojos, suspiró y los abrió. La paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes, normalmente las ganas de golpear a Roy las detenía Alphonse, pero este ahora estaba esperando fuera.

-Deja de molestar y dime de una vez qué quieres.

-Tú me llamaste.-gruñó, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿A, sí?-esta vez el joven se privó de llamarlo viejo senil- Sí, claro, claro…Por… ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Hace ya algunos días que hay robos y quería mandarte a investigar.

-No.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo no me encargo de esa clase de casos.

-Estás bajo mis órdenes.

-…-no había discusión posible, así que le dijo dónde creían que se cometería el próximo robo. Cuando se fue Roy continuó mirando sus papeles, aunque por el rabillo del ojo no dejaba de disfrutar la vista que Riza le ofrecía, se la imaginaba desnuda, él acariciando sus mejillas, sus hombros…Movió la cabeza negativamente, intentando volver a la realidad y de nuevo se puso a trabajar. Caía la tarde y salía la luna cuando vio que ella ya recogía y se acercaba a él para desearle una buena noche. Él le devolvió la despedida, fue a decirle adiós, pero…

-¡¡Riza!

-Dígame.-dijo ella volviéndose, chaqueta en mano.

-Esto…-inconsciente, eso era. Pero si tan fácil era con las demás, esas desconocidas, ¿por qué con ella, con quien se suponía que más confianza tenía, le costaba tanto? Se aclaró la garganta, se levantó y recogió su sombrero de militar que descansaba sobre el gran escritorio lleno de montañas de papeles. No podía ser tan cobarde, ¡era el Alquimista de la llama!- ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? Podríamos ir a cenar juntos…Te invito.

-Tenía pensado…Salir…

-Entonces…nada. Déjalo estar.-movió la mano quitándole importancia al asunto, como si le importara poco el tema, pero por dentro sentía que algo más que el orgullo dañado.

-Pero…Si quiere…Podemos ir a tomar algo, hasta las diez estoy libre.-sonrió de aquella manera que lo volvía loco. Ella solía mostrarse seria en el trabajo, y pocas veces los demás la veían reír, pero él, que la conocía tanto, sí podía ver de vez en cuando la curva de sus labios, y sentía la sangre bullirle y subírsele a la cabeza, y lo invadía el eterno deseo de besarlos…por siempre.

Salieron del lugar, despidiéndose de la gente que encontraban por el camino conociesen o no, y hablando al mismo tiempo. La vida era bella, todo perfecto. Una copa, dos, le daba igual, con tal de pasar más tiempo con ella poco le importaba. Se detuvieron ante un bar de moda, desde luego no pensaba invitarla a un cuchitril. Si no todos, la mayoría les miraron mal por ser militares y a pesar de eso los trataron con sumo respeto, dándoles una de las mejores mesas del local. Pidieron un par de copas de vino, y Roy dijo que mejor dejasen la botella entera por si les apetecía más. Al camarero le pareció perfecto, poco le importaba quiénes fuesen, cuanto más gastasen, mejor.

La conversación que en esos momentos tenían trataba sobre una anécdota que les ocurrió en el pasado, cuando a penas se conocían. Eran adolescentes, y Riza no hacía mucho que había llegado al instituto. Se hicieron amigos enseguida, y por aquel entonces ella ya era tan recta aunque dulce como en esos momentos. La vez que narraban, en concreto, Roy había llevado algo que le regaló y a ella le encantó: un colgante. Era el aniversario de la muchacha y él no había podido evitar regalarle algo. La chica estuvo encantada, pero el moreno no sabía cuándo había dejado de llevarlo hasta el punto que ni tan siquiera lo veía en su casa.

_-Es como…Una pequeña obra de arte_-recordaba que ella le había dicho cuando se lo entregó. Era mentira, pues era lo más simple que podía existir, ni tan siquiera era de plata. Y eso le había dicho al escucharla_-. Lo importante de las obras de arte no es eso_-sonrió ella. Roy se quedó perplejo, y sintió el corazón latiendo de forma anormal. Se preguntó qué le ocurriría-_, da igual el material…Lo importante de ellas son dos cosas: el amor con el que están hechas, o regaladas, y su historia. Y yo a este colgante…pienso crearle una hermosa historia._

No sabía qué era lo que hacía su corazón latir de aquella manera, ni por qué el pulso se le había acelerado. Y hasta mucho tiempo después no lo descubrió. Lo que sí pudo comprender fue que aquella chica le interesaba mucho, y se le hizo delicada cual porcelana, con aquella sonrisa, con aquellos ojos, aquella piel…

_-¿Y tu secreta obra de arte, cuál es?_-le había preguntado ella. Roy le contestó una cosa que la dejó desconcertada, y en aquellos momentos, durante esa mini cita improvisada, se lo había vuelto a cuestionar.

-Lo mismo que entonces. Algo que no es mío, pero espero conseguir…Algún día-aquella vez lo había dicho casi sin pensar. Aquella, con plena seguridad de sus palabras-. Y la tuya… ¿sigue siendo el colgante?

-Pues…-clavó sus ojos en la copa, viendo el suave balanceo del líquido dentro de esta cuando la cogió entre sus dedos. Suspiró y sonrió-A medias, supongo.

-¿A medias?-preguntó él.

-Yo no he seguido preguntando, no vaya a hacerlo usted.-no le gustó nada que lo tratara de aquella manera fría cuando habían salido del trabajo, y fue a hacérselo notar cuando vio que miraba el reloj de pared que tenían al lado.

-¿Tienes que marcharte ya?-preguntó, tragándose las ganas de decirle lo que quería y lamentando el hecho de que hubieran estado tan poco tiempo juntos.

-Lo siento-fue su respuesta mientras se ponía en pie-. Y gracias.

_Covarde_…

_Soy tan covarde…_

No se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos, esa era la verdad. Tenía miedo de ser rechazado, no estaba acostumbrado y no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones. Y miedo a no poder conseguir el éxtasis de la llama de pasión que lo invadía al verla.

Estuvo alrededor de una hora caminando sin rumbo fijo, dejándose guiar por sus pies y nada más. Tenía la mente lejos, con ella, sin poder sacársela, inquieto por qué estaría haciendo o quizás con quién estaría, ¿se acabaría de meter en la cama? ¿estaría viendo la televisión, o quizás jugando con Black Hayate?

No se dio cuenta de dónde había acabado hasta que una voz muy conocida lo devolvió a la realidad, tal y como había hecho esa misma mañana.

-¡Coronel id…Coronel!

-Full Metal… ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarle yo. Me encargó que…-Roy lo interrumpió al fijarse que ese era el preciso lugar que le había dicho era posiblemente donde robarían aquella noche. Lo sabían deducción ya que el ladrón se limitaba a joyas recién adquiridas por Ciudad Central, y aquella perla era la más nueva.

-Claro…sí, sí. No me fío de una pulga como tú, así que vine a supervisarte…-mintió de manera perfecta y añadiendo una molestia al joven para expulsar toda su frustración recargándola en él.

-¿ESTÁ DICIENDO QU…?-la exageración del chico fue acallada por el sonido de la alarma no muy lejos de allí, donde Edward estaba vigilando que no fuera robada la joya.

-El ladrón ha entrado en acción, ¿eh?- sonrió burlón Roy, ajustándose los guantes- Hoy es tu día de suerte.-comentó para el otro alquimista, antes de marcharse corriendo del lugar.

-Sí, claro…-se dijo irónico a sí mismo el rubio mientras lo seguía.

Una esbelta figura de mujer que habría calentado al más frío de los hombres se detuvo, esquivando como sólo ella podía a los guardias que habían colocado los militares para obstruir sus planes, pero eran tan ineptos que no habían podido hacer nada, segura de que en aquel lugar ninguno la encontraría. Fue a quitarse la máscara y el resto de la ropa para cambiarse con la que había escondido horas antes por allí, pero una voz la detuvo (a la vez que la sobresaltaba).

-Yo de ti no haría eso, al menos que quieras mostrarnos un lindo espectáculo.- vio aparecer a Roy Mustang, seguido de un ligeramente sonrojado Edward Elric. Ella se limitó a colocarse bien su antifaz y abrocharse de nuevo el traje.

-Buenas noches.-dijo con voz melosa aunque precoz. A Roy y Edward se les hizo vagamente familiar.

-Buenas noches-respondió el adulto-. Una linda noche para robar, ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-Coronel, esa voz…

-Ve al museo y espérame allí, de esto me encargo yo, no se lo cuentes a nadie-no lo miró, y la orden fue lo suficientemente tajante como para no recibir ninguna replica. Ambos sabían quién era ella, pero no entendían por qué…- . También es una bonita noche para entregarte, ¿no?

-No…Para eso no lo es precisamente.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Riza?- ella titubeó, desvió la mirada hacia la derecha. Sonrió.

-No sé de quién hablas, yo no me llamo Riza.

-¿Entonces?

-…Miles (N. de A.: soldado en latín). Puedes llamarme Miles.-fijó de nuevo su vista en él.

-Dime, Miles. ¿Por qué haces esto, por qué robas?

-…Estoy buscando una joya que al saber que ha sido robada cierta persona me diga que la desea…-suspiró.

-¿Y quién es esa persona?

-No sueñes que voy a decírtelo…perro militar.-pasó veloz la mano por la cadera, extrayendo de una funda una pistola la cual disparó hacia él pero que pasó rozando su mejilla. Sin prestarle mucha atención, Roy chasqueó los dedos formando alrededor de ella un aro de fuego.

-Tengo que capturarte.

-Inténtalo.

-¿Por qué robas, Miles?-repitió.

-…Perro militar… ¿cuál es tu obra de arte?

-Mi obra…-bajó la mano, consternado. Otra vez le preguntaba lo mismo-Es…irresistible. Es una mujer. Me gustaría siempre tenerla entre mis brazos, juntar mis labios con los suyos, escuchar sus historias y contarle las mías, vivir con ella, reír con ella, llorar con ella, enfadarme con ella y asustarme con ella. Me encantaría vivir mi vida con ella siendo algo más de lo que somos ahora…Esa es mi obra de arte…O posiblemente la obra sea el sentimiento que le profeso, el cual dicen es el más puro que existe.

-… ¿Cómo es ella?

-No encuentro palabras para definirla-después de un buen rato en silencio, Roy al fin dijo esta boca es mía-. Magnífica. Perfecta. Es valiente cual pantera, feroz cual león. Tiene una larga cabellera rubia…Como la tuya…Y unos hermosísimos ojos rojos…Como los tuyos.-una declaración. Eso estaba haciendo. No entendía cómo había podido atreverse entonces y no en todos esos años, y comprendió que posiblemente era porque esa no era la verdadera Riza, sino Mila, una segunda identidad se podría decir. Y aun siendo a través de ella, quería trasmitirle todos sus sentimientos.

-Si me dejas escapar, te prometo una cosa-él no respondió y ella lo tomó como un voto de confianza para que continuara hablando-. No habrá más robos por mi parte…No habrá más.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué crees que hará que confíe en ti?

-Que yo ya he encontrado lo que buscaba, perro militar. Ya lo he encontrado.- ¿y eso, qué significaba, cómo debía tomárselo? Decidió no pensar en eso, por aquella noche quería que todo acabara, irse a la cama y descubrir a la mañana siguiente si lo ocurrido era verdad. De serlo, se declararía formalmente a la rubia, y de no serlo…le quedaba esperar.

Tal y como la mujer le había pedido deshizo el círculo y la dejó estar. Como probando que no fuese ningún timo, ella dio un paso lento hacia delante y luego lo plantó fuerte. No ocurrió nada y saltó fuera de la marca que se había dibujado en el suelo. Miró una vez más a Roy y después de tirarle un beso con la mano desapareció en la espesura de la niebla que proyectaba la noche.

Al día siguiente, cuando había llegado al departamento, Full Metal no le había preguntado nada de lo ocurrido, pero sí lo había mirado de manera muy extraña. Él, haciendo como si nada, se había dirigido como siempre a su escritorio y había sacado sus papeles de trabajo que no revisaría y firmaría hasta unas horas más tarde. Mientras se dedicó a esperar la llegada de Riza, que no se hizo de rogar.

Ella le deseó buenos días y se hundió entre su propio papeleo.

Conmocionado, el moreno se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó ella, viéndolo un momento y después desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido en la mano?-se la alargó, fijándose en que, a pesar de los intentos por parte de ella de ocultarla, su mano estaba envuelta en vendas.

-Me quemé…Cocinando…-sus ojos se encontraron cuando quiso trasmitirle con la mirada que todo había sido real. Roy soltó su mano y la cogió de los hombros.

Antes de poder decirle nada, vio un colgante que brillaba sobre su pecho.

Recordó, aunque no había prestado mejor atención, que la noche anterior lo vio también, en el mismo lugar, medio oculto entre sus ropajes negros que pretendían ocultarla en la oscuridad.

Sonrió.

La besó.

Y como Miles había dicho, los robos cesaron.

**FIN**


End file.
